


Let me take care of you

by Nothesc



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: F/M, based on a prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 20:20:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10974651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nothesc/pseuds/Nothesc
Summary: Heey! this fic is based on this prompt:I thought about A prompt : Sana takes a punch during the fight, she is hurt, Elias and yousef reaction and also boy + balloon squad.I focused more in Yousef's and Elias' reaction tbh.Hope you like it!





	Let me take care of you

**_“Sana, Elias is in trouble”_ **

She looked at Yousef in shock. What did that mean? What happened to her brother? Flashbacks from the previous Friday when they had to carry Elias to Noora’s because he was too drunk to even walk came to her mind.

She heard Yousef saying something else but honestly, she wasn’t paying attention. Her mind and her eyes were on the door, she had to get to the door. She felt her feet moving, her arms pushing people out of the way. She heard someone calling her name, probably Yousef telling her to wait for him, but she couldn’t, it was her brother, she needed to know what was going on.

When she got out of the club she had to take a moment to process the scene in front of her eyes. Her brother and his friends were fighting against her friends. Elias had his hand on Mahdi’s neck and Mikael was pushing Jonas. Magnus, Adam and Mutta were trying to stop the fight while Even and Isak were nowhere to be seen, not that she was really looking for them in that moment. She was more focused on thinking how to stop the fight. She decided to take the plunge and get in the middle of it.

 ** _“Elias! Elias stop!_** ” she yelled while she tried to get his brother away from Mahdi **_“Elias please stop!”_**

She kept pushing him but it was like he wasn’t hearing her.

 ** _“Elias what are you doing? Stop!!”_** She grabbed his arms trying to make him back off while Magnus did the same with Mahdi. **_“Elias st…”_**

She didn’t see it coming. One moment she was yelling at her brother and the next she was bent forward, a hand covering her sore mouth. She tried not to scream nor cry but the hit had been strong and she could feel her fingers getting wet from the blood that was coming from her lip.

 ** _“Oh my god Sana, I’m so sorry, I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to, I was trying to stop them. Please Sana forgive, I’m sorry”_** she heard Magnus saying.

 ** _“Did you hit my sister?!”_** Elias yelled **_“What the fuck?”_**

She looked up in time to see her brother launching himself to Magnus who tried to cover himself with his arms.

 ** _“Elias stop!”_** she yelled but he didn’t listen.

 ** _“Elias!”_** Yousef, who had just come out of the club after having to push his way out of it, yelled.

Sana turned around to look at him and she could see the exact moment when he noticed that she had been hurt. He widened his eyes, his hands turned into fist and in less than one second he was next to her having forgotten the fight at all.

 ** _“Sana! What happened to you?”_** he said panicking

 ** _“I’m fine, stop him!”_** she said wiping away the blood from her mouth.

 ** _“Sana…”_** Yousef raised his hand as if he was about to touch her wound

 ** _“Stop him”_** she almost begged making him stop.

Yousef nodded quickly and went to help the rest of his friends. They were all trying to keep Elias away from Magnus. Finally it was Yousef who got in between the two boys.

 ** _“Elias stop!”_** he yelled pushing his friend away. He turned around to look at Magnus **_“are you okay?”_**

 ** _“Don’t ask him if he’s okay. He fucking hit Sana!”_** Elias spat while being held back by Adam and Mutta

Again Yousef’s hands turned into fist and he took a step forward to Magnus

**_“It was an accident, I was trying to stop the fight and my elbow hit her. I’m sorry, I’m really sorry”_ **

Yousef took one more step forward.

 ** _“Yousef”_** Sana called him.

He looked at her, again pain in his eyes when he saw the blood still coming out of her lip. She shook her head no.

 ** _“Go”_** Yousef said closing his eyes

**_“Sana I’m really sorry, please, I didn’t mean to”_ **

**_“I know Magnus, just go_** ” she said trying to smile to him. Then she looked at Isak, who was looking at her really worried, and realized he was bleeding too **_“And take Isak to the emergency room”_**

 ** _“What? You’re not leaving!”_** Elias said

 ** _“Go”_** Yousef repeated.

The boys didn’t second think it, they turned around a left as fast as they could. Once they were out of sight Adam and Mutasim released Elias.

 ** _“Are you okay?”_** he said approaching his sister

**_“Am I okay? Are you Elias? What’s going on with you? You’re not like this!”_ **

**_“He hit you!”_ **

**_“It was an accident. He wouldn’t have hit me if you hadn’t been in a fight in the first place”_ **

**_“Okay, calm down both of you”_** Yousef said stepping between them. **_“Sana you’re bleeding, you should see a doctor”_**

**_“I’m fine”_ **

**_“No you’re not!”_** Elias said

“ ** _Elias, why don’t you go for a walk and try to calm down? You’re not helping here”_** Yousef said turning to him

**_“I’m not leaving my sister alone”_ **

**_“I’ll stay with her. She’s nervous enough, please go, calm down and then you come back”_ **

**_“No”_ **

**_“Elias, please”_** Sana said

**_“Sana…”_ **

**_“Elias, I’m fine. I just want you to calm down because you’re going to have a heart attack. Please.”_ **

**_“Fine, but I’ll be back, okay? Don’t go anywhere. And Yousef do not leave her alone”_ **

**_“I won’t”_ **

Elias looked at his sister one last time and left with Mutta, Adam and Mikael.

 ** _“You’re still bleeding”_** Yousef said approaching Sana

**_“I’m fine”_ **

**_“Wait here, I’m going to find something to clean the wound and stop the bleeding”_ **

**_“Yousef, I’m fine. You don’t have to do that”_ **

**_“Sana, let me take care of you, okay?”_** he said looking into her eyes.

She looked back at him and nodded trying to hide the smile that was trying to show up in her lips. He turned around and got into the club coming out in not more than 5 minutes with a clean cloth and a bottle of something that look like some kind of disinfectant. ****

 ** _“Let’s sit on that bench”_** Yousef said leading the way.

Sana followed him and sat down expecting him to do the same. Instead of that he crouched in front of her so his eyes were at her mouth’s level.

 ** _“May I?”_** he asked soaking the cloth with disinfectant.

 ** _“You really don’t have to”_** she whispered

 ** _“I want to, but only if you’re comfortable with it”_** he whispered back

She thought for a few seconds and then nodded. Yousef brought the cloth to Sana’s lip, gently wiping away the blood from the wound. Sana focused on him, he looked so concentrated, his eyes never leaving her lips as he pressed the cloth against them trying to stop the bleeding. Her mind went back to his expression when he had realized she had gotten hurt, and with that to the fight, her brother against her friends. The worst thing was that she felt like it had been her fault. If she hadn’t invited them, no one would’ve got hurt. She tried to contain the tears but she couldn’t help but sniffle a little bit, catching Yousef’s attention.

 ** _“Hey, hey, hey. What’s wrong? Am I hurting you?”_** he asked worried

 ** _“No…it’s just…this is all my fault”_** she said embarrassed

He frowned and stood up to then sit by her side on the bench.

**_“What are you talking about?”_ **

**_“I invited you here knowing that Even was coming. I thought…I thought maybe if you all talked…I’m sorry. If it weren’t for me the fight wouldn’t have happened”_** she said looking at the floor

 ** _“Sana, listen to me”_** he said. **_“Look at me Sana”_**

She did as she was told and looked at him in the eyes.

**_“Okay, listen to me very carefully. This is not your fault. It’s nobody’s fault. The fight, it was all a misunderstanding. Everything will be fine, okay?”_ **

She bit her bottom lip and nodded.

**_“I want to hear you say it.”_ **

**_“Okay, everything will be fine”_** she said rolling her eyes but smiling.

**_“Good”_ **

He smiled back at her but it faded when he noticed something.

**_“You’re bleeding again. Let me help with that”_ **

Once again he crouched in front of her and pressed the cloth gently against her lips. This time he wasn’t looking at her mouth but at her eyes just as she was doing.

Neither of them knew how much time they had spent in the same position until they heard someone talking to them.

**_“Am I interrupting?”_ **

Yousef looked at Elias who was standing in front of them looking a lot calmer now and stood up.

 ** _“I was trying to stop the bleeding.”_** He said **_“I think you’ll be okay, as long as you try to contain that beautiful smile of yours for a little bit until the wound closes”_**

Sana’s eyebrows rose as much as it was humanly possible. Yousef closed his eyes and bit his lip in embarrassment when he realized what he had said. He could here Elias softly chuckling.

 ** _“I think I better go and leave you two alone. You know where to find me if you need me”_** Yousef told Sana

 ** _“Yes. Thank you Yousef, for everything”_** she said

 ** _“No worries”_** he said smiling.

He nodded at Elias as a way to say goodbye and turned around to leave.

 ** _“Beautiful smile, huh?”_** Elias teased his sister once his friend left

 ** _“Shut up”_** she said rolling her eyes **_“You’re not allowed to make fun of me, not after today”_**

 ** _“I’m sorry”_** he said sitting next to her **_“I’m sorry for the way I acted, I know I scared you. It’s just…there’s some stuff going on with me right now and sometimes I don’t deal with it the way I should”_**

**_“Elias, I’m here. You can talk to me. If something is bothering you, you can tell me, I can help”_ **

**_“You don’t have to worry about it, Sana”_ **

**_“Elias…”_ **

**_“Believe me, I’m fine. Just, please forgive me”_ **

**_“I do, you know I do. I don’t have any other choice. You’re my brother”_ **

_“ **And I’ll apologize to Even and his friends too, I promise”**_

**_“Good”_** she nodded

 ** _“But hey, not everything was bad. Yousef and you were giving each other hearteyes over there and he said you have a beautiful smile”_** he said smiling

 ** _“Yup, still not allowed to tease me”_** she said standing up and starting her way back home.

Elias stood up and followed her, laughing as he matched his steps to hers. There was a long way home ahead of them and he was planning on spending it teasing his sister. And he hadn’t even started with Yousef. He was rooting for those two so badly

**Author's Note:**

> So this is it
> 
> I hope you’ve liked it
> 
> I wanted to say some things
> 
> 1st I have nothing against Magnus, I picked him to be the one punching Sana (by accident) because I had to pick one
> 
> 2nd I’m not trying to portray Elias as someone violent but I think that that would be his reaction if he saw Sana getting hurt. Also we know or at least I think that something is going on with Elias, something is bothering him and even though I didn’t want to get into it I felt like I needed to mention it
> 
> Thanks for reading!!


End file.
